


Mean Boys

by Kei_Stingyshima



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F, Haikyuu!! Mean Girls au, M/M, Obviously v gay, basically just mean girls but with haikyuu characters, everyone wanted it so I made it, queen oikawa tooru, very occ sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Stingyshima/pseuds/Kei_Stingyshima
Summary: Teenage Hinata Shouyou was educated in Africa by his zoologist parents. When his family moves to Miyagi, Shouyou finally gets to experience public school and gets a quick primer on the cruel, tacit laws of popularity that divide his fellow students into tightly knit cliques. He unwittingly finds himself in the good graces of an elite group of cool students dubbed "the Plastics," but Shouyou soon realizes how his shallow group of new friends earned this nickname.





	

I decided to make this bc the person who originally did never updated again. So imma do it! <3  
((Before I start writing it, comment if it'll really annoy you that everyone's gonna be ooc))   
Ta xo


End file.
